The Kiss
by melahoney
Summary: Strange things always happened when they were bored. This time was no different. Though this one was completly unintentional. Staring Namikaze Minato and OC.
1. The Kiss

_**The Kiss**_

_By: Mela Honey_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: This story does have incest in it. Minato kisses his twin sister (who is an OC) but there is nothing romantic about it. It just for pure humor like with Naruto and Sasuke when they kissed.

* * *

Namikaze Minato was bored. Now this by itself was nothing to cause the village to worry. However, his half sister, Namikaze Yukiko, was also bored. Now this is what would cause Konoha to worry if they were to find out that the twins were both bored at the same time. After all, it was when they were bored that strange things happen.

Such as when, some how, they managed to flood the village; curious to know what it would be like to live in a floating village. They had been eight-years-old.

Another time, the whole village had wakened up to find that their village was now brightly colored with a rainbow scheme running through out the village. They had been eleven.

And the list went on. Also including a fire, Jiraiya's research notes ending up in the academy school books, the Hokage's robes in the woman's bath, the police headquarters being covered with the saying "There are no men in the Uchiha clan! We're all women!", and the list went on and on; always when the twins were bored.

So one fine evening in the village of Konoha, the twins found themselves sitting on their balcony watching the sun set. They were lost in their own thoughts but both were bored.

Minato was thinking about something he had seen earlier that day. He had never given what he had seen much thought before, but being bored and a fourteen-year-old boy, he now thought about it.

Yukiko, on the other hand, was so bored that she didn't even have anything much to think about, other than to plot what sort of thing would be fun to do.

Soon Minato decided that he wanted to try out what he had seen that day. But he didn't know who try it out with. So since he and his sister were so close, he would talk to her about it.

"Aneki," he started, catching her attention.

"Yes Aniki?"

"I was thinking about something. Something that I saw today."

"Really now? What about it? Is it something fun?" Yukiko questioned, eager to have something to do.

"That's the thing. I've never done it, so I don't know if it is fun or not."

"Never done? Well, what was it? Maybe we could do it now."

"I saw a couple kiss."

"Kiss?"

"Yes. The couple seemed to really enjoy it and I was wondering what made it so enjoyable," Minato revealed to Yukiko who was looking at him in surprise.

"Huh…so…do you know who you want to kiss?" Yukiko asked going though everyone she and her brother knew.

"No I don't. And I don't want it to be just anyone. I want it to be someone close to me," Minato explained.

Yukiko was quiet for a few minutes before turning back to her brother, a great idea in her head. "We'll kiss."

"What?" exclaimed Minato bewildered.

"We'll kiss. You want to kiss someone close to you and you've gotten me curious on what a kiss will be like, so we'll kill two birds with one stone!" Yukiko explained eagerly, glad she wasn't bored any more.

Minato thought about it then shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

They stared at each other, not completely sure on what to do now. They slowly leaned in, their breaths now mixing together as they hesitated a few centimeters from one another. Slowly Yukiko raised her right hand and entangled it in her brother's blond strands to pull him closer to her. Their lips ghost each other's as Minato snaked his right arm around his sister pulling her body closer to his. Then he slowly reached up to push some of her blond strands behind her ear. They stared into the other's bright blue eyes as they hesitated again.

Together, slowly, they shut their eyes and closed the distanced. Closed lips meet for the first time. Hesitant and shy at first but they quickly grew bolder as nothing bad happen, like being struck by lighting or something. Soon Yukiko was entangling her hand even more into Minato's hair, pulling him closer. Minato had rounded his left arm around her waist to pull her closer as he used his right hand became entangled in Yukiko's blond hair at the back of her head. He tugged at her hair till she tilted her head back slightly giving him better access to her lips.

Yukiko, deciding that she was even more curious, parted her lips as she entangled her left hand in her brother's hair as well. She felt Minato give a start as she licked his closed lips with her tongue, but he quickly parted his own lips. Shyly their tongues ventured out and touch, only to quickly dart back into their homes. They slowly wondered back out, tentively touching again. Minato smoothly pulled Yukiko's head further back and pulled her closer to him. Yukiko felt his tongue start to explore her mouth as she pressed their lips closer together.

Yukiko pulled her tongue back and let Minato fully explore her mouth as she wait for her turn to explore his. Yukiko decided that Minato was purposely taking a long time wondering around in her mouth. She started using her tongue to push his tongue back into his mouth so she could explore his mouth. He quickly complied pulling his tongue back as Yukiko ravish his mouth. She finished rather quickly upon discovering that her brother had a crooked tooth among his bottom row of teeth.

They slowly closed their lips again and pressed them together one last time before pull away. They panted as the stared at one another; going over what they had just done in their mind. Yukiko bit her bottom lip before snorting and unable to keep her laughter in, she burst out loud laughing and was shortly joined by Minato.

"Well that was interesting," Yukiko giggled in-between breathes.

"I'll say. You have no patience what so ever," Minato chuckled.

"Tch, well you have a crooked tooth!" Yukiko snapped with half a grin on her face.

"Well, you have a chipped tooth!" Minato countered, also with half a grin on his face.

"I know that!" Yukiko rolled her eyes. "I got it five years ago when you dared me to eat that rock."

"You chipped your tooth on that?" Minato asked, surprised.

"Yes," Yukiko heaved a great sigh and gave a roll of the eyes at how stupid her brother could be.

"Hum…" Minato trailed off. They sat in silence as the watched the last of the sun's light disappearing behind the tree tops.

"So…did you enjoy it?" Yukiko finally asked.

"Yea…but you're way too pushy."

"Hump! Well, you're too slow!" Yukiko growled then stuck out her tongue at him. They glared at each other for all of five seconds before bursting out laughing again.

"So what now?" Yukiko asked once they calmed down.

"Don't know…want to spar?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Two weeks later….

"Hey, Minato," Yukiko said slowly as she stirred her raman in a thoughtful way.

"Nah?" Minato responded with a mouth full of raman.

Use to this Yukiko continued. "Have you noticed that people have been looking at us weirder that usual lately?"

This caused Minato to stop inhaling his raman. He started at his sister in surprise, noodles dangling from his mouth. He quickly slurped them up and glanced around at the people near by. A small frown appeared on his face.

"You're right…you don't think it's because of the way I eat?"

"Oh, so you _do_ notice that the way you eat isn't normal?" Yukiko deadpanned then shook her head to wave off anything he might say. "No, it's not that. They've been doing it for a while now."

"Hum…" Minato mused as he took another bite of noodles. "We haven't done anything to the village in awhile."

"I know, so it can't be that…" Yukiko trailed off. She took her own bit of raman as the pondered over the situation.

"When was the last time we've done anything?" Minato questioned before finishing off is bowl of raman. He started eyeing Yukiko's half full bowl.

"Um…six months, I think," Yukiko responded as she hit the back of Minato's hand for trying to steal her raman.

"Ow…maybe that's why they're staring at us," Minato started nursing his hand, "they think it's the calm before a storm."

"Maybe…" Yukiko muttered and then quickly inhaled her own raman much to Minato's sorrow.

They paid for their raman and left the stand. They walked through the village towards one of the village's many training grounds where Yukiko wanted to show off her new jutsu to Minato. As they walk, Minato noticed that people where looking at him and his sister weirdly. Whispering behind their hands as the twins past and shaking their heads frowning.

"Why do I get the feeling we were framed for something," Minato asked after a few minutes.

"Don't know but you're not the only one," Yukiko answered.

"YUKIKO!!" a voice shouted from behind them. Yukiko froze then quickly turned around with an ear-to-ear grin plastered on her face. She waved at the woman who was storming towards them making people scatter out of her way.

"Sensei! What a lovely day it is, don't you think? I'm sorry if I missed training. I think I got my days mixed up again. I could have sworn today was my day off," Yukiko said quickly, hoping to at least calm the angry woman down a little. It didn't seem to work and Minato edge further away from his sister and enraged sensei.

"It is your day off, Namikaze," Sensei started. Yukiko flinched at the use of her clan name. She was in BIG trouble if Sensei was calling her that. "But I'm afraid I've come upon some rather disturbing information about you."

"Information? If it was about that kid last week, it wasn't me," Yukiko said quickly. Though she had no idea what had happen to that kid; she had just heard on the news that something had happen.

Sensei blinked in confusion before gaining back her fury. "That is not what I was talking about and that has already been taken care of! No, what I'm talking about is this!"

Sensei then took something from her pocket and thus it in front of Yukiko who had to blink to bring it into forces. It was a picture. Slowly, not really believing her eyes, Yukiko grabbed the picture and looked at it closer.

It was a picture of her and Minato kissing on their balcony.

"Hey, Minato I think I figured out why people have been looking at us weirdly," Yukiko said waving her brother over. He cautiously came over and looked at the picture too.

"Huh? When did anyone take a picture of us kissing?" Minato asked.

"Must have been two weeks ago when we wanted to know what it was like," Yukiko answered then looked at her sensei. "Why are you so mad?"

This just seemed to piss off Sensei even more. "Why?! Why you ask? Because it's wrong that's why! Siblings should not be in that kind of relationship! And it's even worst because you two are twins!"

"Er…Minato, are we in a relationship of that kind?" Yukiko asked looking at her brother.

"Not that I'm aware of," Minato answered looking at Yukiko. They stared at each other then looked at Sensei.

"Then how do you explain this!" Sensei yelled at them. They had drawn a large crowd, most just interested in what the infamous Namikaze twins had done now.

"We were bored," the twins answered together. Sensei blinked then hit her head in exasperation.

"So you two kissed because you were bored and thought it would be fun to photograph it was well?" Sensei asked.

Yukiko and Minato looked at each other then the picture. "We've never seen this before in our lives," Yukiko answered.

"But I think I might know who did it," Minato added.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well then, I think we need to pay them a visit."

"I believe so too."

"You two are just imposable to deal with together," Sensei sighed. "Look, Yukiko, I'll over look this if you plan never to kiss your brother like that again."

"Like I would want to kiss him again; he's way too slow," Yukiko answered rolling her eyes.

"And she's way too pushy," Minato added.

Most of the crowd was gone by then. Satisfy that the latest Namikaze event was done for now. They were sure they would find out the end soon.

Sensei just sighed and left the twins to do whatever they planned to do now. She was just glad that someone thought it would be a very good idea to NOT put those two on the same team; no matter how well they worked together.

* * *

"Jiraiya-Sensei," Minato called in a semi-loud voice.

"Shhh, boy, do you want us to be caught!" the white haired pervert hissed.

"I'm not the one doing anything wrong. Anyways, Aneki and I want to talk to you."

Jiraiya then decided it would be best to keep both eyes on the twins. One was never too cautious when dealing with those two, especially when they were together. He eyed Yukiko who was wearing an eat-crap grin on her face and looked at Minato's annoyed face. This was defiantly not good for him.

Coming out of his hiding place, Jiraiya looked at the two. "What do you two want?"

"Information on the man that took this picture," Yukiko grinned as she flipped out said picture and showed to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya took the picture and steadily grew pale as he looked at it.

"Umm….never seen it before in my life!" Jiraiya said quickly as he shoved the picture back to Yukiko.

"Oh, but Sensei, I think you have," Minato drawled. "In fact I think you were even there when it was photographed…"

"Uh-huh. And we want to know why you felt the need to spread the pictures of the two of us all over the village," Yukiko continued to grin.

Sweating bullets now, Jiraiya quickly tried to think of something to say that would not lead to him being chased around the village by women.

"Er, um…it wasn't me?" Jiraiya asked weakly. Yukiko's grin widened and Minato's frown deepened.

"Hehe, I afraid that's-" Yukiko started.

"-the wrong answer," Minato finished.

"PERVERT!!" both Minato and Yukiko shouted. They both laughed and Jiraiya took off as the women he had been peeping on said to shout and yell in anger.

"He went that way," the twins said pointing to the west and the women gave chase.

"It's going to be a while till we can get a hold of him again," Yukiko mused.

"True…Let's go to the Hokage and tell him we want all the pictures back," Minato suggested.

"Should we let Jiraiya keep the negatives?"

"Sure, that way the picture will cause an uproar every time they surface."

"That would be fun!"

"That it would be, Aneki. That it would be."

* * *

So anyways this is a one-shot; write just because I happen to find this funny and I like my character Yukiko. I do plan on writing a story with Yukiko as the main character I just have to figure out what plot line I want to write about. So ya, if I ever do get around to writing the story with Yukiko then it will make reference to this story regarding the kiss. It becomes an on-going joke in Minato's and Yukiko's life. I may do more one-shots like this with different things Yukiko gets up. If I do write another one it will have Kushina in it. So ya…tell me what you thought about this and if you like Yukiko or not, I would appreciate that very much. So thanks for reading!


	2. Christmas Kisses

_**Christmas Kisses**_

_By Mela Honey_

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but Sasuke and Yukiko.

Warnings: Same-gender kissing, siblings kissing, randomness, pointlessness, under age drinking...can't think of anything else...have fun

* * *

Namikaze Minato didn't find it unusual to see his twin sister Yukiko waiting for him when he returned from a mission. What was unusual was the fact that she invited his two team mates over for a party.

"What party?" Minato asked eyeing Yukiko as she gave her Cheshire cat grin at the three of them.

"Ku-chan and I decided to throw a Christmas party for our three teams!" Yukiko chirped as she bounced around. "Come on, come on. We've been waiting for the three of you."

"I am not going to this party," Hyuuga Hiashi declared.

"Your brother is there," Yukiko told him.

"Aneki!!" Minato called out as Yukiko proceeded to drag him and his teammates to his and hers apartment. Hiashi went quietly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring anything," Mikoto apologized when they finally made it to the apartment.

"It's fine," Yukiko waved her off. "Besides, it was a last minute thing."

She then opened the door.

"What the hell did you do to the place?!" Minato shouted at his twin as he surveyed their home.

There were the normal Christmas decorations; which were fine. A Christmas tree in the corner tastefully decorated. Garlands draped about the room and Yukiko had decided to do some drawings for the occasion that now hung on the walls in place of the usual ones. Someone had even hung snowflakes from the ceiling.

All those where fine, in Minato's mind. No what really got him was the fact that someone had decided to hang mistletoe everywhere in the room.

"I didn't do anything put draw the pictures. Ku-chan and Fai-kun did most of the decorating," Yukiko shrugged apparently unconcern that mistletoe had taken over the apartment.

"You do know that this is probably just another trick to get us to kiss again," Minato informed the other blond.

"Haha, you're probably right," Yukiko laughed. "But she's just as likely to get kissed as we are. Besides, I got lots and lots of sake!!"

"Then would you go get me some already," Minato muttered as he wearily entered the apartment. He and his two teammates wondered off in different directions. Hiashi zeroed in on his twin, probably to demand why they were here in the first place, who was setting the table, and Mikoto headed to the kitchen to help with the food while threatening Yukiko not to enter said kitchen. Minato sighed and weaved his way towards a corner of the room where Yukiko's black haired teammate was sitting nursing his own cup of sake.

"She even managed to get you here?" Minato asked as he sat down.

"The idiot," Kurogane grunted.

"Ah, I suppose he helped with the mistletoe," Minato went on.

"Already got me once before I claimed this spot. And I'm not moving till the damn stuff comes down," Kurogane grumbled ending with a swing of his cup.

"That doesn't mean that Fai-kun can move the mistletoe over your head, Kurogane-chan," Yukiko teased as she plopped herself next to Minato.

"Stop calling me that!" the black haired ninja shouted at her as she handed Minato his own cup of sake and refilled her teammates. She then pulled another cup from her sleeve and filled it for herself. Minato watched her drown the drink and filled it up again.

"How many have you had?" Minato asked as he threw back his own.

"I'm not counting though we've gone through about seven bottles already," Yukiko answered as she refilled their cups. Minato was sure that five of those bottles went to his sister and the man sitting next to him.

"How many bottles of sake did you get?"

"Um…thirty, I think, not sure though we have wine and beer and other stuff too…Sake's the best though," Yukiko laughed refilling her cup again. "Oh and ramen's the main dish tonight."

"There are other dishes…besides those disgusting sweet dishes the idiot makes," Kurogane asked.

"Of course! Sasuke-baka was making some as well and Hizashi-kun brought some from his house," Yukiko answered.

"You called," a sweet voice sounded as Uchiha Sasuke slide in next to Yukiko leaning on her.

"Go back to hell Sasuke-baka," Yukiko growled pushing him off the couch.

"Oh come on! You know you love me! And look now I need a kiss to go away," Sasuke grinned from his sit on the floor pointing up at the hanging mistletoe.

"Still think the mistletoe idea is great?" Minato asked as he stared at the boy who had been chasing after his sister since the academy.

"Yea, I've already kissed him once today and got Fai-kun and Hizashi-kun. Ku-chan has been sneaky though," Yukiko shrugged as she got up and gave the Uchiha a short, swift kiss. Minato heard the click of a camera and looked up to see Kushina holding a camera and grinning. Minato was glad that it wasn't his and hoped to whatever god was willing to listen to him today that none of the pictures from this party ended up in Jiraiya-sensei's hands. Though he might be in luck seeing as Kushina was normally very protective of _those_ pictures.

"Ku-chan! Get some mistletoe over ya head so I can kiss ya! Again!" Yukiko cheered as she stood up. "And Aniki can take our picture for his collection!"

"What collection?!" Minato shouted at his sister as Kushina warded away from Yukiko.

"No way in hell am I letting you kiss me again!" the red headed woman shouted and retreated into the kitchen. "And don't you even think of coming in here!"

"Yea, yea," Yukiko giggled as she fell back onto the couch.

"Minato has a collection of blackmail photos?" Sasuke asked as he got up off the floor.

"Yep!" Yukiko chirped.

"I wouldn't call it a collection and I don't use them as blackmail photos," Minato grumbled not looking at his twin.

"Or so you think," Yukiko grinned at him.

"You've been disgracing yourself by dressing as your brother again," Hiashi sneered as he too came over to the couch and sat down; well away from the others.

"But of course dear Hyuuga-sama," Yukiko grinned.

"And one must wonder how much you have trashed my name…"Minato muttered.

"Nothing too bad," Kurogane answered taking a gulp of his alcohol drink. "And anyone she has blackmailed wouldn't say anything."

"I'm not comforted at all," Minato grumbled into his cup.

"Dinner's ready!" called the sing-song voice of Fai. "Kuro-puu come and eat!"

"I'm not moving!!" Kurogane shouted at the pale blond ninja who had a stupid grin on his face. "And stop calling me that!"

"Sorry Kurogane-chan, but ya are eating with us," Yukiko announced as the only warning the large black ninja got before she pulled him off the couch and half way across the room right under some mistletoe.

"Onna!! What the hell-"

Yukiko cut him off with a kiss that left him sputtering incoherently at her. Minato watch his sister laugh her head off and decided it would be a good idea to go to the dinner table before she decided to throw him across the room.

Minato was mildly surprise to find that the whole dinner affair was not very crazy. There was no mistletoe so no one was getting kissed. No one throw any of the food. And there was even a low level of shouting as oppose to the normal shouting at something random every two minutes. And it was good. Though that was to be expected as that both Sasuke and Kushina could be very good cooks when they wanted to be. And Minato was sure that if Fai wasn't a shinobi he would be a chief for a café.

No the craziness of the party started after dinner when Yukiko managed to get six of the nine of them to play poker; strip poker that is. Minato refused immediately – even before Yukiko declared it was strip poker – knowing that he had the worst luck of anyone in the room. Kurogane had managed to make it back to his corner without being kissed again but Hiashi wasn't so lucky and Yukiko managed to get him as he headed back to the couch. Minato was sure that Kushina would try and get him and his brother Hizashi to kiss before the party was over. Minato took a sit next to Kurogane to watch the game begin.

"So why is it, that Mikoto is the only girl who has lost any clothing so far?" Hizashi asked who was only in his pants.

"Yu-chan is very lucky. I don't think I've ever seen her lost at anything, nya!" Fai meowed. He was not only down to his under shirt and underwear but heavily drunk. Minato was currently in a bet with Kurogane on how long it would be before Fai passed out. It was fun even if he knew he was going to lose.

"Then why the hell are we playing with someone who never loses?!!" Kushina shouted. She was also very drunk and tilted dangerously when she stood up to point an accusing finger at said woman.

"It runs in the family. Now sit back down before I go find some mistletoe to put over ya head," Yukiko threaten. Minato snorted when Kushina immediately complied with a glare that didn't look very intimating as her checks were flushed.

"Hehe, I don't – giggle – mind being the – giggle – only girl down to her bra," Mikoto managed to inform the group.

"I mind. I don't look at my twin that way. I'm not Minato," Sasuke grumbled looking upset.

"What! I don't look at Yukiko that way at all!!" Minato defended himself as half the group burst into giggling fits.

"You all are a bunch of idiots," Hiashi muttered darkly glaring at the lot of them from his corner of the couch.

"Under the mistletoe! Under the mistletoe!" Fai and Mikoto sang.

"Kushina kiss him!" Hizashi declared happily.

"Camera, camera," Yukiko muttered as she quickly located the stupid thing.

Minato didn't think the red head would actually do it. But she surprise him by standing up, falling on him, – in which he automatically caught her – and then looking up at him. She gave one very wet , sloppy kiss right on the lips. Minato heard the click of the camera and saw the flash and knew that Yukiko had taken the picture.

"That is not to be seen or even hinted toward Jiraiya-sensei!" Minato threaten his sister as she laughed her ass off.

"Wait…" Kushina said as she stepped away from Minato. "That wasn't suppose too…"

"I think Kushina has had too much to drink," Sasuke observed.

"She can't hold her liquor at all. I'm surprise she's managed to stay awake this long," Yukiko stated as she took another gulp of sake.

"Come on, Ku-chan," Hizashi said to the tittering woman who was still trying to figure out why kissing Minato wrong. He lead to a corner of the room where he set her down and she passed out, snoring rather loudly.

"We are leaving," Hiashi declared standing up. Minato bite his lip to keep from laughing as the heir to the Hyuuga clan stumbled a little.

"Probably a good idea. Let me find all my clothes," Hizashi agreed as he back looking for said clothes.

"Picture!" Yukiko suddenly yelled as she tossed the camera towards Minato, who caught and automatically lifted the camera up to take a picture.

"Wha-" Minato started but immediately saw what he was suppose to take a picture of as Yukiko threw herself at the elder Hyuuga twin and kissed him. He took the picture and couldn't help but be amused at Hiashi as he sputtered and blush. He stormed out of the apartment with his brother stumbling behind him yelling something about waiting up and thanks for the party.

"Should we send the rest of these people home too?" Kurogane asked not moving from his spot. "Or are you just going to let us all crash here."

"Crash, you all will just wonder back over for my hangover cure anyways," Yukiko answered.

"Looks like Sasuke can't hold his liquor either," Minato muttered as he kicked the guy a little hoping it would end the loud snoring he was causing.

"Yea, but he doesn't get hangovers," Yukiko shrugged as she glared at the Uchiha male.

"Neither do you," Minato shot back. "Mikoto, why don't we get you into a bed?"

"Ah, yea, bed," the Uchiha female muttered as she tried walking over to where the bedrooms were.

"Picture," Yukiko suddenly said and Minato blinked as she claimed Mikoto's lips. He still took the picture. "Kay, let's get you to bed."

Minato sighed and turned to Fai who was meowing. Minato had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he saw that the pale blond male had found Yukiko's inks and was not drawing doodles over the two sleeping figures in the room.

"Hey, Fai-kun, why don't you go put those back," Minato suggested as he slowly approached him.

"No! Meow!" Fai shouted and shot off away from him laughing.

"Aneki's going to kill him for playing with those," Minato muttered as he deliberated what to do now.

"Idiot! Put those back and get over here!" Kurogane suddenly ordered glaring at his male teammate.

"Nya, does this kitty get to sleep with his doggy?" Fai asked making a cute face. Or trying, Minato didn't think he quiet pulled it off.

"Yes now do as you're told!" the dark haired man snarled. Fai squealed and did exactly what he was told, cuddling into Kurogane's thigh. "Idiot. Don't mind if we take the couch do you?"

"No that's fine," Minato waved off. "I'll go get you some blankets."

Once everyone was settled with blankets tossed over them Minato headed to his room, and wasn't too surprise to find Yukiko in there with two futons ready for use staring out the window.

"Everyone asleep now?"

"Everyone but us," Minato answered as he sat down next to his twin.

"I thought that was fun."

"Of course you did," Minato grumbled.

"You can help me burn all the mistletoe tomorrow," Yukiko offered as she lend on him.

"I'll take you up on that."

"You know," Yukiko murmured after a few minutes of silence, "You and Kushina were the only ones I didn't get to kiss tonight."

"Thought you didn't like kissing me?" Minato questioned looking confused.

"Doesn't mean I still can't kiss you here," Yukiko answered as she gave him a peck on the check. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Minato repeated softly as he laid his head on top of hers and enjoyed the simple moment of just being with his sister.

* * *

A/N: Hey Merry Christmas everyone! And Happy whatever Holiday to whoever else. I hope you all like a Christmas special for The Kiss. A guild to the characters used in here for those of you who don't know the older Naruto crowd well.

Minato: the Fourth Hokage

Kushina: Naruto's mom

Mikoto: Sasuke and Itachi's mom

Hiashi: Hinata's dad

Hizashi: Neji's dad

Fai: from Tsubasa borrowed him

Kurogane: Also from Tsubasa

Sasuke: OC Mikoto's twin brother, in this Sasuke was named after him

Yukiko: OC Minato's twin sister, what happens to her…depends on the plot bunny

So ya, if you're curious about the teams they're: Minato, Mikoto, and Hiashi; Jiraiya is their sensei. Kushina, Sasuke, and Hizashi, don't have a sensei for them. And Kurogane, Fai, and Yukiko, and I have yet to give their sensei a name…

So ya, Merry Christmas again!


End file.
